


Royal Jelly

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman was stuck in her room, pacing like a caged tiger. Even though she was no longer the queen of anything, she was still genetically a Queen. Normally, that affected her very little. The mansion wasn't exactly a hive the way Derse had been, but it did in a pinch, and the Felt weren't drones exactly the way that her teeming millions of citizens had been, but they were good enough that she could feel at ease. Except, as it turned out, they were drone-like enough to finally trigger her desire to mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Jelly

Snowman had been feeling restless for days. She knew the others had noticed. No less than four Felt members had pulled her aside to ask (in varying tones of concern) if she was alright. She shrugged them off, telling them it was just the heat, and then had gone back to trying to control her impulses. Snowman knew that most of them hadn't believed her, but they all gave her a wide berth.

She was stuck in her room at the moment, pacing like a caged tiger. Even though she was no longer the queen of anything, she was still genetically a Queen. Normally, that affected her very little. The mansion wasn't exactly a hive the way Derse had been, but it did in a pinch, and the Felt weren't drones exactly the way that her teeming millions of citizens had been, but they were good enough that she could feel at ease. Except, as it turned out, they were drone-like enough to finally trigger her desire to mate.

Snowman had been a young Queen when she was exiled, and the war had kept her busy. Once the war had ended, and the players were dead, then she would have begun the hard work of repopulating. That would have filled the rest of her life with endless days of laying eggs. To be honest, she was somewhat glad she had missed out on that particular part of her life cycle. But those well suppressed instincts had come back out into the open again, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them.

It was also going to get very hard for the rest of the Felt to ignore them too. Snowman was aware that she was the only female in the house, and that she probably featured prominently in a number of jerk-off fantasies. But usually everyone kept things business-like, either out of respect for her, or fear of what she would do to them. As her body had started to kick into high gear, demanding that she hurry up and mate with all of them so she could get on with the business of populating a new colony, it had also started piping out pheromones. If there was any doubt that they had started to affect them, that had been quashed earlier in the day when Die and Itchy had both openly hit on her, and when Cans and Matchsticks had made up reasons why they should be as far away from her as possible.

She knew it would only get worse from here. Either she could give in now, while her mind was still mostly clear and while the rest of her friends were only mildly enthralled, or she could wait until it got impossible to control, and hope that she didn't remember the ensuing orgy. They were both awful choices.

Snowman was still pacing when there was a knock at her door. She thought about ignoring it, but decided against it at the last moment. That would just encourage whoever was there to knock again, or get someone to come help him. She crossed over to the door, opening it up. Quarters was standing there, brows knit together with concern. "Snowman, you ain't looking too good."

"I'm not feeling too good," She admitted, leaning against the doorjamb. Her skin felt hot and too tight, and all she wanted to do was to pull off all her clothes and press herself against Quarters. Snowman settled for fanning herself instead. "I think it's the heat."

"You want me to get you some ice?" He reached out, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Their eyes locked, and she felt his lust suddenly pressing down on her. She licked her lips, and for a second, it seemed like he would lean in and kiss her. But instead, he withdrew his hand and cleared his throat, voice still a little weak when he spoke, "I'll go check the celler."

Quarters beat a reluctant retreat, pausing at the top of the stairs and glancing back at her. Snowman kept fanning herself, even though it wasn't doing anything. It was nearly impossible not to call him back, but she let him go, just to prove that she still could. When he went, she stayed in the doorway, honestly wondering if she should just leave while she still could. But she already knew that it had gone too far. She could leave. And when she inevitably stumbled across someone, or someones, she wouldn't have a choice about mating. It would happen, with or without her consent.

She stepped back into her room and closed the door, pressing her back against the closest wall. She wanted to chase after Quarters, force him to the ground, and rut with him. If only Doc would show up, maybe give her some way out. Except he wasn't anywhere to be found, and he wasn't responding to his usual methods of contact.

Her back was still to the wall when there came another knock. "Snowy, open up," Crowbar called to her through the door, "I know something's wrong. Everybody does. And I just saw Quarters running through here like somebody lit a fuse under his ass. So how about you tell me, and I try figure out how to fix it?"

"You can't fix it," She said, pressing her legs together and squirming. It was like there was some deep itch inside of her that she couldn't reach, and nothing she did seemed to sate it. The very thing that would fix it was right was less than a foot away. It was only the thin wooden door that let her resist the urge to ride Crowbar like a mechanical bull.

"Don't be so dramatic," He gave another knock, and then just pushed the door open. Crowbar looked at her with something caught in between concern and annoyance. "Come on. Out with it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She pushed herself off the wall, and then past Crowbar. Snowman knew the moment her pheromones hit him, because he stiffened up, and the look in his eyes got hungry. She headed down the hall and to the stairs, shedding her jacket as she walked and dumping it on the floor. Her head was starting to buzz.

"Try me. You'd be surprised what I believe," Crowbar's voice wavered a little, and he followed her. Snowman took the stairs two at a time, staying just ahead of Crowbar. She wanted him so badly, but there was something about making him follow her that seemed to be keeping the worst of it at bay, at least for the moment.

Cans was standing around in the front hall, and the moment he saw her, he quickly headed away from her, averting his eyes. Snowman stopped for a moment, and Crowbar caught up with her, turning her around to face him. His hands slipped around her and he pulled her close. Crowbar smelt so damn good, and she arched herself against him, the bits of her self-control crumbling away. "I want you. All of you."

"Me? Or-" Crowbar's eyes widened, "All of us?"

"All of you," She pushed her hips down against his, wanting so badly for him to be inside of her. "I can't help it. I've tried to resist it, but I can't. And you won't either."

"Snowy, what's going on?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and she caught his mouth with hers, tasting him. Crowbar's hands tightened around her body, and he didn't resist. But when they broke to breathe, he began to walk her backwards, "We're going to see Stitch and see if he's got something for you-"

"Oh he's got something. You've all got something," She let herself be lead back through the doorway, keeping herself pressed against Crowbar. He was hard, and she rolled her hips against him, almost daring him to take action. "I'm so fucking hot, and I've been touching myself all day long and I can't get any satisfaction-"

"Jesus," Crowbar choked out, still trying to back her through the hall. She grabbed hold of one hand and pressed it between her legs, watching his face go red. Her dress was barely more than a nighty, and the thin cotton between his hand and her cunt was practically non-existent. His fingers pressed against her clit, and she started to rut against his hand. "Stitch!"

Snowman kissed him again, just to shut him up. There weren't going to make it to the boutique. Stitch would just have to come find them. They stayed in the hall, letting her pheromones do all the heavy lifting for her. For the past few days, they had slowly spread through the house, creeping into every nook and cranny until everyone was breathing them in, getting prepared for the final set of pheromones. Now, at the apex of her fervour to mate, she was putting out a the last batch with clear and precise instructions. Anyone who stepped into the main hallway would be hit by a wave of them, and all the low-level attraction they'd been feeling for days would flip over into an uncontrollable desire to find Snowman and mate with her.

She had been able to clamp down on their production for a while, but coming into such close contact with Crowbar had activated them, and started her own biological readjustment, including a temporary reprieve from her ironfisted self-control. So when a pair of hands slipped around her body and cupped her breasts, she simply pushed against them without glancing behind her, hips still rocking against Crowbar's fingers.

"What the hell?" Stitch demanded to know, but his voice was hazy, and as he brought his head over her shoulder to get an answer, she could see how dilated his pupils were. She craned her head, kissing the side of his mouth while Crowbar rolled her clit between his fingers. Die stepped out of his room, coming to a dead stop when he saw the three of them standing there. He opened his mouth to speak, and stopped, and then before he could even put a sentence together, he was hit just as hard.

"Pheromones," She tried to explain, but found it hard to put sentences together. "Honey bees-" Snowman dug her fingers into Crowbar's shoulders as one finger pressed against her entrance, and she gave up on explaining. Die was joined by Fin, and further down the hall, Trace came along, undoubtedly following the thick trail of pheromones she'd left coming down the stairs. There were hands on her body, but she wanted more, so much more. So she pushed Crowbar's hand aside and fell to her knees, yanking his pants open.

She got his cock out, and slipped her mouth over it, the sudden salty taste more satisfying than anything. Snowman moaned around it, hearing an echoing moan from Crowbar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just barely see Die and the tightness in his trousers, and she reached out, fumbling with his belt to get at the bulge just underneath. She kept her mouth on Crowbar, managing to get Die's prick out and stroking it with her right hand. It wasn't too long before Fin caught on, and pushed through the crowd, getting his pants down and his cock out. She grabbed it with her left hand, stroking him as steadily as she stroked Die.

"Oh fuck, am I in the wrong timeline?" Die muttered, grabbing onto Crowbar's jacket when she twisted her wrist a little. She gave a muffled laugh, and Crowbar just groaned, thrusting into her mouth.

Snowman took her mouth off of Crowbar to breathe, and squirmed a little, feeling more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life. There was a crowd starting to form around her, and she felt the want inside of her double, becoming almost painful. "Please," She glanced around at the others, eyes finally landing on Quarters. Despite being scared off earlier, he was back, and he was just as enthralled as the rest. "I want you." She told him, and then pressed her mouth back onto Crowbar's prick. His hand rested on the top of her head, encouraging her to leave it in place instead of pulling off again.

Quarters got the message, because the next thing she knew, she could feel his hands on her, pulling her back a little. There was the dull jangle of a belt buckle hitting the floor, and his hands on her hips as he adjusted her. She ran her thumbs over the head of Die and Fin's cocks, and sucked on Crowbar's, pulling off now and again to nuzzle against it. Quarters pressed against her entrance, and then pushed straight into Snowman, and she moaned around Crowbar. It was so fucking good, like finally scratching an itch that had plagued her all day. There were echoing moans around her, both Crowbar and Quarters responding with their own uncontrollable sounds, and then Die muttering again, "But I didn't put any pins in-"

"Shut up," Fin snapped at Die, voice rising awkwardly in the middle, "I don't care, Nobody cares."

The angle was a bit awkward, but Quarters made it work, steadily thrusting into Snowman, his hands holding her up. Die came first, still muttering about the timeline, and Snowman didn't realize he'd finished until she felt his cum on her hand. She took her mouth off of Crowbar to lap at it, savouring the taste. Another side-effect of mating playing havoc on her biology: suddenly she found the taste appetizing instead of disgusting. Crowbar's breath hitched, and she latched her lips back onto him, tongue swiping along the length of his cock. He came, and this time she did notice, mouth flooding with the white stuff. She swallowed and swallowed until she was certain there wasn't anymore, and then she let go of his deflating cock, looking to see who was next.

She kept stroking Fin even as Trace stepped forward, shoving his own trouser down. She wrapped her right hand around his erection, leaning forward and putting her mouth on the head. But no sooner did she do that than she pulled it off, and tugged Fin closer, giving his prick the same treatment. She swapped back and forth between the two, all while Quarters continued to thrust into her. The two men stared down at her, and then, not even bothering to be subtle, they fist-bumped.

Snowman was so busy focusing on Fin and Trace that she was caught off guard by her own orgasm, mouth falling open and moaning as relief finally came to her. Her thighs trembled from the effort, and her fists stopped for a moment while her body was flooded with pleasure. There was a sort of sigh from the others standing around her, as if they could feel it too. And maybe they could. Even she didn't completely understand the strength of the pheromones.

Fin and Trace both rocked into her fists, barely noticing that she'd stopped. They were both close if the expressions on their faces were any indication. Snowman forced herself to begin again, sucking on Fin until he came in her mouth too. As he came, so did Trace, but her mouth was still on Fin, and Trace just came on the side of her head, leaving thick white lines across her cheek and neck.

Snowman swallowed what she could, gasping for breath when she finally pulled off. Quarters' grip on her tightened, and he started to pound into her, grunting a little as he did. She just held onto Trace and Fin's coats while Quarters fucked her, heart racing. The big man came with a shuddering groan, and her eyes fluttered shut as he came inside of her, finally fulfilling the reason for the pheromones. Quarters pressed his head against her shoulder, leaving a kiss there before backing off. Her hands slipped away from Trace and Fin's coats, latching onto the nearest jacket. It was Stitch and she just tugged him forward. "You," was all she could say, but it was enough.

Quarters got to his feet, and Stitch took his place, pausing to pull her dress over top her head and throw it on the ground. Doze was closest, so she got hold of him, pulling the slow man closer. Stitch didn't waste any time, lining himself up and sliding in, while Snowman did the same with Doze and his cock. The tailor wrapped one hand around her right breast, and the other against her stomach, steadying her and groping at the same time while he fucked her. Doze said something, but he was going so slow that she couldn't understand it. Itchy must have, because he groused a bit, "Lucky bastard. Do you even know what that's like for him?"

"Shut uuup," Fin said again, but she couldn't see where he was. The crowd had closed ranks again, those who had finished ended up on the outside. Eggs' dick came into sight, and she wrapped a hand around it, pulling her mouth off of Doze. Biscuits took a cue from Eggs and found room on the other side, but he wrapped his own hand around his dick. Snowman attempted to show how grateful she was by swirling her tongue over the head of his erection before turning back to attending to Doze and Eggs.

She did her best to get a taste of them all, but it was harder to prioritize. Especially when Stitch slid the hand on her stomach down, and started pressing a finger against her clit while fucking her. She ended up giving up, just stroking as best she could, and sloppily sucking on Doze. His time-slowing powers were full-force, and she could almost taste the way he was bending time around him. Stitch kissed the side of her neck, knocking the thought out of her head as he managed to find the right angle to make it feel even better. "Good?" He asked, and she moaned the affirmative, mouth currently covering Biscuits' biscuit.

When Eggs came, Snowman managed to spot him just in time, opening her mouth and catching some of the cum he aimed at her face. Biscuits followed a moment later, but she wasn't quick enough for him, taking another shot to the face. She licked at what she could reach with her tongue, and then held on tight to Doze as Stitch's pushed her over the edge and she came again, groaning into Doze's felt jacket. When she pulled her face back, she had left a bit of a face-print from the sticky stuff on her face. Stitch continued to support her, which was a blessing because if he didn't, she was sure she would fall flat on the ground.

Snowman turned her attention back to Doze's dick, licking and stroking until she finally got the slow man to come, voice suddenly speeding up into an understandable "-uuuuucck-" as he came in her mouth. Stitch reached his limits around the same time, just holding her steady as he thrust and thrust, and finally came inside of her, muffling his curses against her shoulder. When he pulled out and stopped holding her up, she slid all the way onto the floor, and lay there on her front for a moment before looking up to see who was left. The crowd had thinned, with only a few left still around her, and the others clustered around the walls and floors.

Sawbuck was closest to her, the only person still with his pants on, looking incredibly embarrassed by the way his pants were tenting. Snowman rocked herself up onto her knees, crawling over to Sawbuck and tugging him down onto the floor. She pushed the rotund man onto his back, not bothering with undressing all of him and instead focusing on getting his erection out of his pants. He whimpered as she pressed her lips against Sawbuck's shaft, slowly licking her way up it.

She felt something warm splatter across her back and Snowman glanced over, looking at a slack-faced Itchy. The others left had decided not to wait for Snowman, and had taken matters into their own hands. While it made things easier for her, it felt like a waste to just let them all do that. She kept a hand on Sawbuck's prick, pointing the free one at Cans. The big man seemed a bit surprised, almost a bit uncertain when he gestured to himself, but he came over just the same, his pupils as blown as everyone else's. He knelt down behind her, and she lay her head down against Sawbuck's groin, licking around the base of his cock.

"Are you sure-" He started to ask, and Snowman just pressed her hips back against his erection, not giving a chance to start doubting. Just the touch of her skin seemed to remove any doubt from Cans' mind, making him stop in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and just wrap his hands around her body.

Cans was big all over and it was a relief when he entered her slowly. She did her best to accommodate him, spreading her legs as wide as she could manage without losing traction, and Cans' large hands enfolded her waist, helping Snowman keep her balance. Snowman became distracted the moment Cans gave his first tentative thrust, her hand going slack around Sawbuck's cock as she closed her eyes. There was a moment of strange nostalgia as she remembered the Black King, quickly blotted out when Cans became less cautious.

She eventually managed to force her eyes open and and closed her hand around Sawbuck's prick, but her mind was focused on Cans, and how good it felt to have him pressing so deep inside of her. Snowman tried to stroke Sawbuck in time with Cans' own movement, but it was hard to keep the pace steady. It didn't bother Sawbuck, who seemed to be getting off to how distracted she was. His heavy breathing got heavier, and when he came, she just let it fall wherever, not minding when some of his cum ended up on her face. Some of it was starting to dry, but she didn't care. Snowman could have just stayed there forever, head pillowed on Sawbuck's lap while Cans gently fucked her.

There was the sound of giggling, and then Clover scrambled up and on top of Sawbuck's belly. Snowman just kept her head resting on the side of Sawbuck's expansive groin, smiling with a contentment she couldn't put into words. "Come on Snowman! Don't give up now!" Clover encouraged her, his good cheer forcing her to perk back up. Her fingers were a bit clumsy as she helped Clover out of his clothes, and they slipped when Cans pressed his thick fingers deeper into her hips and sped his hips along, causing her to groan with something caught between pleasure and frustration. Clover finished undressing himself and slid down to the end curve of Sawbuck's belly, ignoring the slightly awkward "um" from Sawbuck as he realized he was being used as a prop. Snowman snaked her tongue out, licking up the length of Clover's prick and pressing her mouth over it. After trying to manage multiple cocks at once, it was nice to focus on a single one directly in front of her.

She let Cans' thrusts push her forward onto Clover's cock. Clover's hands rested on either side of her head, encouraging her, and humming that maddening tune of his. She hummed back, enjoying the way Clover's entire upper-body went red with pleasure, and rubbed her tongue on the underside of Clover's cock. But it was substantially harder to keep in tune the faster and deeper Cans' went. The big man apologized with a quiet, "Sorry."

"Don't you dare stop," Snowman begged, feeling another orgasm building within her, distant and sharp all at once. Snowman did her best to focus on Clover, but by the end, she could barely keep a thought in her head. Clover didn't seem to mind lending her a hand, hands setting a pace that worked for him. She held on for as long as she could, but Cans hit something deep within her, and she came, a strangled cry working it's way out of her throat at the orgasm ripped it's way through her. Cans held her up, all but pounding into her, and Clover pulled his cock out of her mouth, stroking himself.

Aftershocks ran through her, and she barely had the presence of mind to close her eyes when Clover came on her face. She had to wipe off her eyelids before opening them, and she could still feel a few thick lines running down the length of her face. Clover just gave a satisfied giggle. Cans thrust into her a few more times, and bellowed when he came, loud enough to startle a few of the more out-of-it members of the Felt. It hurt a little when he pulled out, her body almost used to having him inside of her. Snowman pushed herself off of Sawbuck and glanced around.

There was only one person left: Matchsticks. She carefully crawled over to him, grabbing hold of his legs and pulling herself up and onto her knees. All it took was Snowman breathing on his cock, and Matchsticks came on her breasts. She watched him pump himself dry, and then pressed a kiss to the tip, before settling down on the floor again. Matchsticks pressed his back to the wall and slid down it, sitting beside an equally tired looking Quarters. Snowman ran a finger through the cum on her chest and popped it in her mouth. It still tasted good, almost like fine-spun sugar. She wondered idly if everything normally salty would taste like that to her or if it only affected the taste of cum.

Most of the Felt were sprawled out in the hall in varying stages of undress and varying stages of bliss/awkwardness. She stretched out, the daze of want starting to disappear and and her senses returning to her. Her body was sore, but more than that, it was happy and content, something it hadn't been in weeks. She glanced around to find her dress, but it had gotten shuffled off at some point, and she couldn't tell who was sitting on it. Crowbar was the most recovered, and he caught her looking around. He carefully pulled his jacket off and handed it to Snowman. She sat up and wrapped it around herself, scooching herself over to the empty space beside him.

"What the hell was that?" Crowbar asked. His pupils were starting to shrink again. Her pheromones were probably finally dying down. There would be a lot of awkwardness once they wore off and people started to really realize what had happened. "Not that I'm complaining, but-"

"You triggered my mating instincts," She slumped over against Crowbar, too tired to even hold herself against the wall. He put an arm around her shoulders. "And then the pheromones kicked in."

"Any chance we'll trigger them again?" Crowbar asked, the tone somewhere between joking and serious. She thought about trying to explain the cycle to him, and the days of mating, and the eggs, and decided that conversation could wait. After all, she wasn't entirely sure there would be any fertilized eggs. Or if the mating cycle wouldn't stop until there was.

So she just closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep until she really did drift off.


End file.
